User talk:KidProdigy
Spoiler page Okay then, I will weed out all of the grammatical errors ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Just finished, tell me if that is fine or if I need to do something else ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Colors are not good for the Home Page, Use light colors, Kaminomi is not a very Dark themed Manga/anime. RE: Facebook and other stuff I do not have a Facebook account, But I can get some support for the other wiki. I will post some forums around [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Facebook was too much of a hassle for me to use, So basically I just gave up on it [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Forums Here is a link for the forums that you wanted some support.. http://forums.mangafox.com/showthread.php?p=5650515#post5650515 [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Latest Chapter Hey Dude Sorry I have been a little sick for the last week. I am feeling a little better, i will take care of this week's chapter Synopsis. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New Chapter is up, Please add images to the chapter synopsis [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey Bro What is going on with the Main Page ? Can you tell me all the Updates to it and also, I wanna know how to program stuff like the way you do [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The new page looks good, but we need articles more ready before we start to put them up on the slideshows. BTW how do I do Slide Shows, I want to get them on my wiki [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Colors How about Black text on a White Background with a grey Bordering with a shadow would look really nice. I also like the slider, that looked really good on our Main Page. I am still learning how to do stuff, but once i get a hang of programming for the wiki I will help you out [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Hey Bro The welcome message for our wiki is not working, I do not understand why, Can you check it out ? This guy is a new user and he did not get a welcome message User:Urizithar] [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If a new user is on our Wikia, then on their talk page we get a message from the Admins, you know the welcome Message ? Look at the User's Talk Page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I meant this Message. It is not appearing on new users pages. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article,Quote and Picture. Hey I noticed the Featured Article on the Main page. I was wondering if we could do more with this, something like how Bleach WIki has done. Some kind of voting system for the Featured article. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gone for a While Hey Dude, Do not worry about the wiki, I will keep an eye on things. Take care of whatever needs to be taken care of. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We seem to have a troll. I just realised that there was a person who deleted EVERYPAGES of this wikia, isn't there anything we can do about this guy? Ernest8192 14:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Ernest8192 Cleaned up the Vandal attack, [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Did we have another Vandalism attack ??[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) About that, I blocked it for a week because that address was an IP if the guy who attacked us was smart he probably used a Dynamic Address. So when someone else comes on to the site he will also get blocked. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it, Actually the guy who attacked took out not just Keima's page and the Main Page, but every other character page too, Including Elsie and Haqua.[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah BTW, do not swear on any talk pages. I edited the comment you put on the Vandal's page because you are the admin and also one of the best editors of the wiki and you are an Admin. Do not drop down to their level, no matter what. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I do not think I will chose anyone for admin rights for now. I will probably be asking for people if they want rollback rights. Rollback is where if there is a vandalism then the person can change it back to the original without any hard work. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) When the Vandal attack happened, I wanted to appoint User:Ernest8192 but I did not know if Sagku will approve so I dropped the idea. He is one of the translators for Red Manga Scans and I think he should be a good candidate for the position. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back So I see you are back in town, I think this is a good time as any to bring up a topic I want to talk about, Communication between all the administrative members of the wiki. Some kind of communication method to talk about Major Changes to the wiki, implementing new rules, talking about problem users, promotion of users etc. I was thinking email. Opinions ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Username Policy I have added a username policy for all Anonymous users. Please take a look at it and send any concerns you have [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Aliases ? Hey why dont we add aliases to our Character infobox. Considering the amount of alternate names people have in the Manga, , Like Keima is "The Capturing God" and Elsie is "Elsie Katsuragi" we also need to create a lot of redirects for these things. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) A user message troubles me... Hey there is a message over here that troubles me a little, I do not know if I should ban the user or send him to the psych ward. Please look at this message and tell me. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Keep an eye on this guy, We might need to ban him for continues violation of our Usertalk policy. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) XavierFan deleted stuff from his talk page again, Block him, these are the kinds of people who will turn our wiki into another detective conan [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Redirects ?? Hey Dude, We should have some chapter redirects pages, So the next time someone comes on our wiki and Searches "Flag 131" then it should go directly to the Chapter page. This makes information more accessible for all users. Also have a category Called "Redirects" and put all the pages that are being redirected over there. If you want I will do this but I just wanted to run this idea by you before I do so. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright then I will take care of it for you [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC)